deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Queen (Dead Rising 2)
The Queen (Ampulex Compressa Giganteus) is a weapon in Dead Rising 2, Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising 2: Case West, and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. As in Dead Rising, these wasps are responsible for the spread of the zombie plague. The Queen can be found in random locations in Dead Rising 2. Certain zombies act as hosts to fully-developed queens, and can be seen clawing at the backs of their necks. When Chuck encounters a host, it will vomit blood on Chuck, causing him to cough and gag. Once the host is killed, the queen will dislodge itself and fly around Chuck's general proximity. The queen can be captured and killed in the middle of a large crowd to dispatch many zombies at once. Once the queen is smashed, any zombie within ten feet of Chuck will begin to have spastic convulsions for a few seconds before having their head explode. Larvae are dropped from the zombies' heads when they are killed, and they will attack the player if it is nighttime. Later in the game, when the gas zombies start to appear, the queens can also be obtained from then, but these ones will try to escape by fleeing to the nearest vent. Queen are also the main ingredient in the anti-zombie drug Zombrex that prevents infected people from turning into zombies. Phenotrans says that it is impossible to create Zombrex without Queens. The queen can be combined with Nectar to create the Wingman. In Dead Rising 2 and Off the Record, Queens do not appear until 7:00 am, Day 2 after a cutscene is triggered by the player opening the door to the corridor that leads to Royal Flush Plaza from the Safe House. Attacks Trivia *This item is destroyed when thrown.In items.txt, this item has the line DestroyOnThrownImpact= "true". See Mod:List of items. *Pressing the attack button while standing still is considerably faster in Dead Rising 2 than it is in Dead Rising. *Just like in the original Dead Rising, the jars used to catch the Queens seemingly appear out of nowhere. *Before Chuck crushes the first Queen in Case Zero, he pauses for a moment to watch the zombies closing in on him, which suggests he has encountered the wasps before and knows their effects on the zombified populace; he also does this in Dead Rising 2. *Throwing a Queen into gas zombies will stun them, but will not kill them. *Shooting an already-captured queen in a jar with a gun will cause the jar to break and kill all surrounding zombies. This can be quite a useful tactic in certain situations. Gallery Queencropped1.jpg Dead rising queen holding.png|Chuck holding a Queen Dead rising queen throwing.png|Throwing Dead rising queen (9).jpg Dead rising queen (8).jpg Dead rising queen (7).jpg Dead rising queen (6).jpg Dead rising queen (4).jpg Dead rising queen (3).jpg Dead rising 2 case 0 queen throwing 203 killed (2).png Dead rising 2 case 0 queen throwing 203 killed (3).png Dead rising case 0 queen zombie green blood.png Jar.jpg Queen Texture.jpg| References Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Weapons